


Christmas Delight

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Christmas, Lure Santa Exchange 2010, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for gradgirl_07, created by eimeark  - Posted December 05</p><p>Luke is upset that Reid has to work through their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written :)

“But Reid, it's our first Christmas together. You can't work through it.”

Reid rolled his eyes. They had been through this already. In the five, or so, months that he and Luke had been together, he had gotten used to the whiney voice that Luke put on when he wanted something. It had no affect on him anymore. The same can't be said, however, for Luke's puppy dog eyes. If Luke used those, he was a goner. He inwardly hoped Luke wouldn't pull them on him.

Too late.

Reid heaved a sigh before speaking, “I have to work, Luke. I'm sorry. Bob needs a neurosurgeon in the hospital and Marcus is gone on a Christmas vacation with his wife. With him gone, there's nobody else available.”

Luke looked at him, clearly upset. It killed Reid to see Luke's quivering lip and the tears that were threatening to fall.

Luke nodded in resignation. His shoulders visibly slumped and he went to make for the door of Reid's apartment.

“Well, if that's what our relationship means to you, then fine.”

Reid flinched at the sound of the door slamming. He desperately wanted to go to Luke and tell him exactly what was going on, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. It would ruin everything.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the telephone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Reid, it's Katie. Have you gotten everything sorted for tonight? Luke still doesn't suspect anything? Who's driving him? What are you wearing?”

Reid chuckled at Katie's apparent enthusiasm.

“Everything is sorted, Katie. Lucinda is picking him up. He suspects nothing.”

“What did he do when you told him you had to work?”

“What do you expect? He used the damn whine, and the eyes. And when I didn't fall for either of them, he stormed out of here, saying that this relationship means nothing to me.”

He laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. Of course Reid valued he and Luke's relationship, more than he'd ever let on. He knew that his affections for Luke ran far deeper than anything he's ever felt before. His heart would flutter at the mere mention of Luke. It would always speed up the second he laid eyes on Luke. Luke was his everything, his world. And Reid didn't know what to make of that.

Reid had always prided himself in not diving head first into a relationship. He didn't have the time nor the patience. But this was different. Luke was different. And that scared Reid more than any severe head trauma could.

“Okay, is that a bad thing? Will the plan still work?”

“I hope so, Katie! He'll get over it soon enough anyway. Lucinda knows what she has to do and everybody else knows not to mention it.”

“Well then, I'll leave you to it. Have a good time.” Katie was just about to hang up when she remembered something else.

“Oh, and Reid...”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!” Reid laughed along with Katie.

“I'll keep that in mind!”

Reid had just hung up the phone when he recieved a phonecall from Lucinda.

“Darling, I'm picking Luke up at his apartment at 2. Be ready and waiting...”

“Oh, I will be!”

The conversation ended quite quickly and Reid looked at his watch. 12.10 pm. He would need to leave soon if everything was to go smoothly and as planned.

 

Luke watched through the window as Lucinda pulled up outside his apartment. He heard the buzzer go off and he let her in. When she reached his door, he was already waiting. Lucinda stepped inside the apartment and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek, which he returned.

“Are you ready to go, darling?”

“Yea.”

“Listen, I got a call from an old friend who just happened to be in Illinois over the holidays. I told her that I'd meet her in Sycamore for 20 minutes or so before going to the farm. You don't mind, do you?”

Luke shook his head. He liked meeting his grandmother's friends. It gave him a better clue as to what she was like as a young woman.

They talked about mindless things while they drove but Luke enjoyed it. He rarely got to spend time with Lucinda these days, he was always either at Grimaldi Shipping or with Reid, not to mention the fact that she was so busy that whenever he was at the Foundation, she was never available.

When the car finally stopped, Luke noted that they were outside a restaurant, a small building that looked like the perfect cosy eatery for a date. There was a red sign above the door. Pat's Place. On the glass door, there were blinds drawn from the inside, blocking the view inside. There was also a sign bearing the word CLOSED.

“Grandmother, this place is closed. Are you sure you have the right place?”

“Oh yes, darling. Open the door for me and see if she's in there!”

Confused, Luke did as he was asked and pushed the door open slowly. The lights were dimmed and there was soft music playing, but nothing else.

He turned back towards Lucinda and she smiled, gesturing for him to go inside. He took in the details of the quaint little restaurant, his eyes skimming over the empty tables until he saw it. A little table that had a white cloth on it and was laid for two.

He was puzzled as to why there was music and a table laid and yet, there was no sign of life. That is until he heard it. A loud bang followed by a chorus of “fuck, shit, balls, ouch.”

At once, Luke realised who it was. He smirked and followed the noise through a set of double doors, Lucinda forgotten about.

He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips when he saw Reid Oliver with his hand ducked under a stream of cold water from the tap.

Reid's head jerked backwards at the sudden invasion. He looked over and saw Luke. He looked down at himself then back at Luke, shot him a smile and said “Merry Christmas, Luke.”

Luke smiled and walked towards Reid who turned off the tap that was nursing his supposedly burnt hand.

As he walked closer to him, Luke noticed a tray bearing what he thought was supposed to be a chicken. He let out a chuckle and looked towards Reid with a questioning look.

Reid just shook his head.

“I was trying to surprise you with a cooked meal. It hasn't turned out quite as well as I'd hoped it would.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Reid's comeback was blocked as Luke leaned over to kiss him. Their lips met in a simple brush but it was perfect.

“Merry Christmas, Reid.”

“I go through all this trouble to plan a Christmas surprise for you and all I get is a measley peck?”

“Well, I didn't get my dinner, did I? Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be working today.”

“I lied.”

“Jerk! So, one more thing. Why are you cooking me dinner in a closed restaurant that you don't own?”

“I have a friend in Sycamore that let me borrow this place for the night. He owes me one for cutting a tumor out of his grandma.”

“Lovely, Reid, just lovely.”

Reid laughed and leaned over to kiss Luke. It started of with a brief, chaste brush of the lips but gradually started deepening. They kissed passionately, drawing them out as long as possible, only stopping when air was needed. They stayed that way for a good 5 or 10 minutes, neither of them wanting to stop. To be honest, neither of them had any intention of stopping.

Luke pulled back, looking into Reid's eyes. He was overwhelmed by the intensity in them. Reid was looking at him as if he was the most amazing thing in the world and that both scared and delighted him. He noted that although Noah had told Luke that he loved him more than anything, Noah never looked at Luke with such an intensity that Luke felt as if he was burning a hole in his soul. That, however, was exactly what Reid was doing right now. He felt the need to look away but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his lover.

Luke tried to convey the same amount of passion and love in his expression but somehow, he thought he was failing miserably. He wanted Reid to know that he wanted him, that he needed him.

He looked Reid in the eyes and smiled.

“I love you. I think you already knew but it's time I said it.”

He received a smile in return.

“I love you too. And yes, I kinda figured you did!”

Luke pulled Reid into a hug, smashing their lips together. He was gently pulled back, when Reid started walking backwards, but their lips never broke contact. When he felt them stop, Luke pulled away and opened his eyes. He took in the small room that he had been led to. On the floor of the room was a blanket with a few cushions in the form of a makeshift bed.

Luke looked at Reid, questioningly.

“You told me it was to be continued. I thought it could be, tonight.”

Luke smiled at Reid, hoping his answer was evident.

“Definitely.”

Luke kissed Reid again, slowly but passionately. He slowly lowered them both down so that he was lying on top of Reid. Slowly, he started unbuttoning Reid's shirt, Reid doing the same with Luke. They each kicked off their shoes and pulled their socks off. The trousers went next and soon they were just in their boxers. Even though Luke had seen Reid naked before, he still got jittery when they were in just their boxers.

He didn't really understand why he was so nervous. He and Reid hadn't physically had sex yet but they did other things. Hand jobs, blow jobs, oral stuff, but never the real thing. He peeled Reid's boxers off and took in the thing that was going to be shoved up his ass soon. He was knocked out of his reverie when he felt a cold breeze on his own dick. In the time that Luke had been thinking, Reid had pulled his boxers off and started blowing cool air on him.

It sent a chill down Luke's spine and he gasped. He leaned up and captured Reid's mouth with his own, bringing his hand up to Reid's face, slowing moving it downwards, played with one nipple, making Reid moan in pleasure. He moved on to the next nipple, flicking it before forcefully squeezing it. Again, he creeped his hand slowly down Reid's body, dipping a finger into Reid's navel, sliding down. Reid hissed in anticipation, waiting for the warmth of Luke's hand to envelope his quickly hardening cock. It never came. He groaned when Luke's hand bypassed his groin and slid down hin thighs.

It was at this point that Reid took control. He rolled them over so that he was on top of Luke. He ground his body down onto Luke's, the cocks rubbing together and creating a friction that caused both men to moan. He continued doing it, Luke's mouth still on his until he wrapped his hand around Luke's cock. Luke pulled away with a gasp and arched his back. Reid's hand worked slowly at first. Slowly moving his hand up and down Luke's shaft, flicking his head before speeding up his movements. His hand found their way down to Luke's balls and he fondled them, cradling them in his own hands, waiting for Luke to respond.

There came a point where Reid couldn't take it anymore. His cock was so hard it ached. He looked Luke in the eyes and asked him if he was ready.

“Hell yes.”

Reid moved off Luke for a second to get the lube and condom that he had stored in the pocket of his trousers.

Reid flipped open the cap of the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and bringing it towards Luke's hole. He ran his finger up and down through the crease before finding the hole and slowly pressed his finger in. It had been a while for Luke and it was evident from the sheer tighness of his hole.

“Relax, Luke. Let me in.”

It took a few minutes but when Reid felt Luke relax, he pushed his finger in deeper before adding a second. He thrust his fingers in and out avoiding Luke's prostate. He added a third finger and began thrusting again. He thrust deeper again, finding Luke's prostate and smirked to himself when Luke almost came from the sensations Reid was inflicting on him.

“Reid, please. Need You. In me. Now. Please.”

Reid wasted no time before ripping open the condom wrapper and sliding it onto his completely hard cock. He squirted some lube onto his cock, spreading it around so that there was plenty of lubrication.

He pulled Luke's legs over his shoulders for easier access. He lined himself up at Luke's hole and slowly pushed in. He got around 3 inches in before Luke clenched around him.

“Luke, you need to relax. Am I hurting you?”

“No-fuck!”

Just as Luke was answering him, his body loosened up completely and Reid slid in the rest of the way until he was as deep as he could get. He paused for a moment, letting Luke adjust to him and when Luke gave him clearance, he started to move. He pulled out and thrust back in slowly, making sure Luke wasn't hurting. He repeated the action until Luke protested.

“I'm not made of fucking china, I can handle it. Harder.”

That was all it took and Reid was thrusting in harder and faster than he's ever gone before. He pounded into Luke, moaning along with him and echoing his screams of pleasure.

“Fuck, Luke. You feel so good. Jesus Christ.”

“Ahh, Reid.... Fuck, I can't hold on much longer.”

“It's okay, Luke. Open your eyes, look at me and come with me.”

Luke did as he was told and opened his eyes. They stared into each others eyes as Reid slammed into Luke as hard as he could, one last time, hitting his prostate, before their orgasms crashed into them at the same time.

“Luke, ahhhhhhh, fuck!”

“REEEEEEEIIIIIIIDDDDDD.”

Reid rode out their orgasms before pulling out of Luke and collapsing on top of him.

“I love you, Luke.”

“I love you too, Reid.”

Luke rolled them over and rested his head on Reid's chest, right over his heart.

That's the way they woke up the next morning and every other morning after that.


End file.
